memeadonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting
''Legend of the Peng Ting ''or just ''Peng Ting, officially 'Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting','' is a four-part mega-episode of Memeadon featuring Harv forming a team with Homer, Beter and Thanos Kirby to find Ajit Pai to collect the Peng Ting, a ruby with unknown power. These act as episodes 4-7 of Harv ''and the 7th-10th Memeadon videos as a whole, making part four the 10th episode and the 1 year anniversary. A four-in-one reupload was intended to be uploaded on December 25th 2018 as Memeadon's Christmas 2018 gift, but was called off on December 16th 2018. Despite this, it was revealled that it will come out on March 7th 2019. This episode features the ''Ajit Pai vs Harv rap battle; which occurs during the climax of the fourth part.'' ''Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting Part IV marks the end of the first season of Harv, meaning that the episode afterwards is the debut of season 2 - ''Lost in the Woods''.'' Characters * Harv (Parts 1, 2, 3, 4) * Ajit Pai (Parts 1, 2, 3, 4) * Thanos Kirby (Parts 1, 2, 3, 4) * Homer (Parts 1, 2, 3, 4) * Beter (Parts 1, 2, 3, 4) * Elf (Parts 2, 3) * Toast (Parts 2, 4) * Guards (Parts 3, 4) * Gnome (Part 4) * Waluigi (Part 4) * Sans (Part 4) History Memeadon first confirmed a one year anniversary of the series will be made as either a large scale video or a series of videos. On November 19th 2018, after the release of ''Black Friday, ''Memeadon confirmed a four-part series will be made, with an episode releasing every year leading up to December 18th 2018. Memeadon also confirmed that it will be an episode of Harv, actually describing it as being "''In the middle of the gradient between random vids and Harv". A few days later, on November 22nd 2018, production on part 1 begun and the title was revealled to be 'Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting'. ''Memeadon has stated he will shorten the title if necessary. On November 24th, 2018, Memeadon replaced the arabic numerals (1, 2, 3, 4) with roman numerals (I, II, III, IV). On November 26th 2018, Memeadon unofficially shortened the name to just ''Legend of the Peng Ting. Also, the release time was brought back 30 minutes from 6:30pm GMT to 6:00pm GMT. Memeadon has finished writing the latter three parts by this time. Part 1 was released on November 27th 2018 via YouTube Premiere. Production on Part 2 begun the day after Part 1's release, on November 28th 2018. Memeadon confirmed it is at least over 2:35 long, and will be bigger than the first part. Memeadon has also addressed that Part 2 will be more traditional meme-comedy focused than the typical Memeadon video, with loud, bass-boosted voice lines only being present in the first half. The episode took twice as long to create then usual, and was revealled to be 5:08 in length, making it the longest episode of Memeadon by almost three minutes. On December 4th 2018, Part 2 was uploaded at 5:30pm GMT via YouTube Premiere. Production on Part 3 begun on December 6th 2018, Memeadon has stated it is a bridge between Parts 2 and 4 more something completely new, and will not be as long as Part 2. Part 3 was uploaded to YouTube on December 9th 2018 for a release two days later at 5:30pm GMT via YouTube Premiere. The episode was delayed by an hour. Part 3 was released on December 11th 2018 at 6:30pm GMT. Production on Part 4 will begin between December 13th - December 15th 2018 and will wrap up "hopefully" on December 17th 2018 to be released the next day. Memeadon has considered not uploading Part 4 via YouTube Premiere. The official poster for Peng Ting was released on December 15th 2018, with Memeadon expecting to wrap up Part 4 on the same day. It was confirmed that Part 4 will be premiered, and not published. The next day, our first real look at the episode was released; featuring a picture of Ajit Pai with a pair of scissors in a server room. Memeadon has confirmed that, even though this frame is in the episode, it isn't canon to the series. Memeadon confirmed the 4-in-1 video will not happen, and will instead be a 'modified voice' montage. Part 4's length was also revealled; at 9:04, making it the longest Memeadon video to date. Harv and the Legend of the Peng Ting Part 4 was released on December 18th 2018, concluding the series. A fake opening credits reel for Part 5 was uploaded the same day, lasting 2 and a half minutes, leading up to a "You've been gnomed" joke. The 4-in-1 video was resurrected and uploaded on March 7th 2019. Individual Parts Trivia * This is the first; ** Episode that consists of many parts ** Written episode ** Video made for a celebration * A deleted scene in this episode showed the place where Harv and the rest live to be called 'IDK' (as a joke) and the crew visited Furry-land, ''where they presumably encountered a negative experience. * Ajit Pai gaining power of the Peng Ting and using it to kill everyone was mentioned on the Wikipedia article during Part 2. (see image) * Part 2 is currently the video with the most likes before its Premiere of all Memeadon videos. * Part 3 is the first Memeadon video; ** To have more than one voice actor ** To not have Memeadon at the premiere ** To feature a character die * Part 4 is the first Memeadon video with a song from a movie. ** The song in question is ''This Title Makes Me Jurassic ''from ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. * Part 4 is the longest Memeadon video to date; at 9:04. * A fake opening credits reel for a fifth part was released just after Part 4. * All four parts make up the top 4 longest episode of Memeadon to date. ** In order from longest to shortest, it is Part 4, Part 2, Part 3 and Part 1. * In the four-in-one, the entire opening scene of Part 4 was removed. * Part 4 alone took nearly 10 hours to make - compared to the typical hour/two hours a normal Memeadon video takes. ** The total for all four parts together is roughly an entire days worth of editing. * Part 4 is the first episode of Harv to be in a 16:9 format Category:Harv Category:Season 1 Category:Peng Ting Category:Ajit Pai Category:Homer